


Miles to Go

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: By the light of the moon, he keeps moving, his hood covering messy black hair. His eyes are sharp in the darkness, catching the eyes of animals that watch his progress, ever deeper into the enchanted forest.He’s made this trek a dozen times, will make it as long as there’s something waiting for him on the other side.Someone.Or, Alec's beguiled by the warlock that lives in the woods at the edge of his village.





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is! I wrote this in 10 minutes when I had a break at work and it was really just a stream of thought lmao. I could maybe see developing this properly but I have no plans for that right now-- I only work on one chaptered fic at a time and httbt is only halfway done lol. So, since this is where I put everything I write, have this! Happy Reading :)

The woods are lovely, dark and deep.

He trudges through mud and roots, ignoring the cry of animals, the buzzing of the trees. Really, he likes it. It’s calming, walking through a forest, knowing he’s the only human for miles.

By the light of the moon, he keeps moving, his hood covering messy black hair. His eyes are sharp in the darkness, catching the eyes of animals that watch his progress, ever deeper into the enchanted forest.

He’s made this trek a dozen times, will make it as long as there’s something waiting for him on the other side.

Some _one_.

Just the thought of the man, the mysterious stranger, fills him with warmth. He doesn’t know if it’s the innate magic of the warlock or if it’s something deeper, his own soul clamoring for more.

He doesn't care. All he knows is that every month since the last harvest, he’s started this journey without fail. He’s gone for three days and he’s eternally grateful for his sister, the brother of his heart, for concealing his disappearance from his parents, from the townspeople.

None of them understand. How could they when Alec doesn’t understand and he’s been part of this since the beginning?

He keeps moving, ever thankful that the night has never bothered him. As he approaches the small cottage upkept with love and care, he starts smiling. It’s not a conscious gesture, though he does feel the thrum of happiness-- perhaps even of homecoming-- as he sees the trailing flowers and smoke emitting from the stone chimney.

He crosses the courtyard, making his way to the door. He knocks, in their secret pattern so he knows not to be afraid.

There are those who would wish the warlock harm, though the heir to the illustrious Lightwood clan can’t believe who would be so foolhardy or foolish.

His thoughts break off as the door swings open of its own volition. He catches the last trailing wisps of the blue magic as a voice beckons from deep inside the cottage. It’s warm though there’s always a mocking edge to the tone-- at least at the start-- no matter how many times he makes the journey, month after month.

“Alexander. Still eager to play with the shadows at the edge of your little village? Surely you’ve heard of the case of the curious little kitten, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire :)


End file.
